Questioning
by ELunamoon
Summary: What happens when Ciel is forced to spend time with Grell? They each find out something about each other and maybe grow closer? GrellxCiel if you squint.


An ear piercing screech of metal was heard all over the Phantomhive mansion, startling all it's inhabitants. The obnoxious sound came from none other than the uninvited Grell Sutcliff as he made his way down the halls, dragging his death scythe behind him, undoubtedly leaving scratches across the used to be flawless floors.

Hearing the strange noise that was getting closer by the second, Ciel braced himself for what would soon storm through his door.

"Where is Sebas-chan!?" said a rather high pitched familiar voice. Ciel let out a held breath and became immediately annoyed. What did _he_ want, now of all times?

"Grell Sutcliff. Did it not even occur to you that you should knock before entering?" Ciel scowled.

"It did not. And must I repeat my question?! Where. Is. Sebby?" Grell shrieked loudly.

"He is out runny errands for me at the moment. Please take your deafening contraption and leave." Ciel answered.

Grell let out a cry of defeat and sat down in a seat in front of the young Phantomhive's desk.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he said, "I don't think you heard me correctly. Leave!"

"Not until I get my day with Sebas-chan that you promised me! I helped save you various times that day!" Grell retorted, an obvious pout on his face.

"I didn't promise you anyth--ah…I see…" Ciel trailed off after remembering.

-

"_Grell, protect me." Ciel had commanded, "I'll listen to whatever your wish is."_

"_Don't insult me. I'm not the kind of cheap woman who performs for mone-"_

"_I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for one day…" Ciel promised._

-

"Well not keeping my promise would tarnish my family name, but as I said before, Sebastian is out and won't be back for a while." Ciel said honestly. Or somewhat honestly. Sebastian WAS out but he would be back soon. Ciel hoped that Grell may leave if he thought he had to wait too long.

"I can wait." Grell said crossing his legs and getting into a more comfortable position on the chair. _Or he won't leave…_Ciel thought ruefully.

"Why is it you chose today to invade my house and abduct my butler?" Ciel asked.

"Today is my only day off for a long time. William is still being sour over the whole 'Jack the Ripper' incident. That rotten sadist!" Grell groaned.

"You deserved whatever punishment you get. What you did was disgusting and without taste." Ciel said with disgust. Ciel had never fully understood what drove Grell to kill all of those women and was almost curious.

"I had a reason you know. It's not like I go randomly killing every woman I see." Grell said answering Ciel's unspoken question. Ciel waited for him to continue.

"They were all prostitutes as you already know, and they all received a specific operation from Madam Red. Do you know what operation that was?" asked Grell.

Ciel nodded, "Abortion." he answered simply.

"Yes. Isn't that just disgusting? Taking away a life that hasn't yet been lived. Where would you be now if your mother decided to be rid of you? Considering you a burden; a hindrance to her profession of pleasing men for money. Now, there are so many other women, take your aunt for instance, who are unable to have children and would do anything to hold that small innocence in their hands and nurse the child through thick and thin. Teaching it to tie it's shoes and write and to dance and buying it clothes…" Grell thought dreamily.

Grell came back from his thoughts and continued, "Now I also would like a child. I could have easily married a woman and have a child through her, but that's not what I want. I would prefer to bear the child myself. Of course that is impossible for I am unfortunately male and obviously can't give birth to kids. So why should those sluts be allowed the sweet pleasure of life when they have taken away so many other innocent ones?" Grell asked rhetorically.

Ciel thought it over again. It made sense, when it was put that way. Why _should _those women have lived, if they took away children's lives that could have turned them into strong adults that would make a difference in this repulsive would. Ciel was almost thankful that Grell and Madam Red had rid the world of even just a few of those nasty women. But he caught himself. Even if he had gotten rid of sinners, he has also killed his aunt. Someone who couldn't bring herself to kill the only thing close to her. She gave her life for him. A life that could have easily been left to live. But _this man _took it away.

"And I suppose you also have reason for killing my aunt." Ciel assumed.

"Well, of course. She was turning into one of those ridiculous warm hearted women. If I would have allowed her to live, she wouldn't want to help clean this polluted world. Oh excuse me I'm sounding like that dreadful angel. But you get the point. She would have lost all her common sense." Grell explained turning his head slightly.

"But do you not feel any regret? You had claimed only a minutes earlier, that you loved her. Why would you kill her without hesitation?" Ciel said, his voice slightly raised. He was getting upset and was losing his composure. He took a few breaths and waited for Grell's explanation.

"You may be right…She was the first woman I ever loved after all. But I wear her jacket as sort of a reminder. And don't think that I didn't shed any tears. Even though I'm her murderer, I still had some fond times with her that I won't forget." Grell said, slightly offended that he would be assumed to be that cold hearted. "But why the sudden interest in my reasons?" Grell asked, suddenly aware that he was being interviewed by a 13 year old boy.

"I was just wondering. But you've cleared it up so, thank you." Ciel said in a way that made it seem as if he had won some sort of unmentioned game.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions?" Grell asked smugly.

"…it's only fair, I suppose." Ciel sighed. _It's most likely going to be all questions about Sebastian…_Ciel thought.

"What was it like? I mean being almost sacrificed for some unknown religion." Grell asked, catching Ciel off guard. No one knew about that except Sebastian and even he didn't dare ask any of questions concerning that incident.

Narrowing his eyes Ciel asked, "How did you know about that?"

Grell sighed, "I thought it was my turn to ask the questions…Don't you think that after running into you repeatedly I wouldn't do a little research on you? And me being a shinigami, therefore having access to the library that holds your cinematic records, makes finding out things about you quite easy."

Ciel didn't like the fact that it was so easy to read into his past but he said nothing about that matter. Weirdly, Ciel felt obligated to tell Grell his feelings. He certainly hoped he wasn't growing soft. That would make his job much more complicated.

"Obviously I was scared. I didn't like the fact that I was so helpless and unable to anything to save myself. They did a lot of things to me that I really would not like to relive." Ciel said. Surprisingly, Grell got the hint and didn't say anything more but instead asked the obvious question, "So at what time did you meet Sebastian?"

"I accidentally called for him when I was about to be officially sacrificed and my first order was for him to kill everybody there." Ciel said, trying to give as short answers as possible.

"And how is it like having him now? You two don't have anything going on together…right?" Grell asked suspiciously.

"O-of course not! We have nothing together except the common relationship master and servant." Ciel denied quickly.

"Good." Grell said, pleased with Ciel's answer.

Just at that time, said butler came into the room with a brown bag in one hand and a finely polished cane in the other. "I have the cane that you instructed me to get but I noticed that the floors downstairs have-- We have a…guest, young master?" Sebastian asked once he noticed the red haired shinigami who had made himself quite at home, lounging himself daintily across the chair.

Grell immediately jumped up from the chair and made his way across the room to his beloved Romeo.

"Sebas-chan! It's so good to see you! I actually came here to spend time with you, but it seems it's getting a little late…"Grell said after looking out the window to see the sun setting quickly. "I will get the day with you that I was promised, but I am now satisfied with the conversation I had with your master and I shall be off. I'll try to visit as soon as I can!" Grell exclaimed, blowing a kiss to emphasis.

"It was nice talking with you, Ciel Phantomhive. I do hope we can learn to have a closer relationship in the future." Grell called back as he was leaving the room.

Ciel wouldn't admit it, but he actually had a nice time talking with Grell. Sometimes have a conversation with someone who had more…emotion was good. _He's growing on me…_ Ciel thought with a sigh, _Honestly, I've become too soft for my liking. _

Sebastian cleared his throat, drawing his master's attention back to him.

"What did Grell mean by, 'have the day with you that I was promised'?"


End file.
